1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which can be fitted to a counterpart connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a feeding connector which serves as a counterpart connector is fitted into a charging connector assembled to a body of a vehicle, a battery mounted in the vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle is charged.
As shown in FIG. 7, there has been known a vehicle side connector in which a housing 501 mounted in a panel constituting a body of a vehicle includes two members, i.e. a connector body portion 502 to which a counterpart connector is fitted, and an attachment portion 503 which is fixed to the panel. The connector body portion 502 is assembled to the attachment portion 503 by a plurality of tapping screws 504. In this manner, the connector body portion 502 can be prevented from coming off the attachment portion 503 when the counterpart connector is inserted/removed into/from the vehicle side connector (e.g. see JP-B-5660413).
The aforementioned vehicle side connector has a structure in which the connector body portion 502 is assembled and united to the attachment portion 503 by the tapping screws 504. Accordingly, the number of components is large and assembling work is complicated.